A Birthday He'll Never Forget
by lil-lil-miss-awesome
Summary: Katniss is independant, Cato is dominant, they are both stubborn. It turns out that while they both love to be in control they also both have a submissive side to them...rated MA! Hope you enjoy!


**A birthday he'll never forget**

**AN: Hey! **

**So, don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other story 'The Quest to find an engagement ring' but this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down - hope this keeps you entertained while I try and figure out how to write the next few chapters of my other stories!**

**WARNING: this story is basically all mature sex with only a loose plot line, so if you are under 18 DO NOT READ. You have been warned!**

**With that said. Enjoy.**

* * *

**KATNISS IS INDEPENDANT, CATO IS DOMINANT, THEY ARE BOTH STUBORN. IT TURNS OUT THAT WHILE THEY BOTH LOVE TO BE IN CONTROL THEY ALSO BOTH HAVE A SUBMISSIVE SIDE TO THEM...**

Katniss and Cato have been together for 6 months when he finally says it. He brings himself to open up to the girl of his dreams "I love you" those three words should have been the best thing she could ever hear spilling from his mouth. She wants to say them back but she can't, her body betrays her and she just can't say them back. Instead she decides to show him how much she loves him. She doesn't say the words but instead kisses him passionately conveying her feelings.

The next day would be his birthday and she finally knows what she will get him...

* * *

As Cato walks through the front door of his house fresh from work he smiles as the smell of his favourite meal assolts his nose. The 'special birthday dinner' as promised to him by Katniss.

If only he knew what she has planned for desert...he soon will.

"Cato? I hope you're hungry!" She yells from her spot in the lounge

He smiles again as he walks around the corner expecting to see her in her usual jeans and t-shirt but stops frozen as he sees the sight before him.

She's stood with one foot on the table giving him a good view of her entire body, she has a champagne bottle in her right hand and two glasses in her left, oh, did I mention that she's only wearing a black lacy bra and matching thong?

She smirks seeing his reaction and feels herself become even more wet thinking about what is to come, not that she hasn't be thinking about it all day of course...

"Happy birthday Cato! I didn't know what to get you so I thought I'd get you an extra special present" she says in a seductive tone as he walks towards her loosening his tie

"I can see that. I like it" he smirks as he reaches her, eyes glancing over his prey

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her. She eagerly kisses back but pulls away earning a confused look from her boyfriend.

'If this is going to be as spectacular as I hope, I need to play it right.' she thinks to herself as she plays with the hem of his work shirt

"Dinner's ready" she says in an innocent voice as he groans

"Can't we just skip right to desert?" his smile is playful but his eyes give him away as the predator he is as he tries to rid her of her bra. She swats his hands away.

"No. Come on baby, let me treat you tonight" As soon as she says that she can almost see the cogs turning behind his eyes as he thinks about all the possibilities they could do tonight.

She leads him into the kitchen and sits him down in a seat while she prefers the table making sure to keep herself in his view. They eat in silence as she slowly rubs her food up and down his leg, each time getting closer to his manhood which is starting to show a tent in his trousers. All he wants to do is fuck her right there and then on the table but he knows she has something special planned.

Suddenly, all the food is gone and Katniss leans in to him whispering straight into his ear as she presents him with a good view of her breasts.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you today, I want to do so many things to make you moan my name…" She trails off suggestively as her mouth finds his ear lobe where she begins lightly nibbling there and moving down to kiss his neck

"Oh yeah baby? What kind of things?"

"Why don't I show you?" She slowly trails her hand down from his neck, to his chest, to his abs until it finally reaches its destination.

As she finds his hard cock she smirks knowing the effect she's having on him

"It looks like you've been thinking about it to, what kind of things have you been thinking about? Tell me." She starts stroking and squeezing his dick feeling it get harder under her attentive touch. It takes Cato a few seconds to compose himself.

"I've been thinking about feeling you writh beneath me, I've been thinking about hearing you scream my name and seeing your perfect form lying before me, all mine"

"What do you say that we go upstairs and make those thoughts a reality? Hmm, would you like that baby?" She purrs as she continues to stroke his member and suck, nibble and lick his neck.

"Oh God yeah!"

Upon seeing his eyes shut and feeling his grip tighten at her hips Katniss smiles before releasing him and leading him to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

When she turns to face him her eyes are darker

"Now, since this is your birthday treat I thought we could mix it up a little. Tonight, whatever I say will happen. No arguments and I promise you'll not regret it"

He thinks about protesting but his already hard cock persuades him otherwise so he nods, wanting to see her in control.

Katniss walks towards him undoing each of the buttons on his shirt excruciatingly slow as she plants a kiss above each one that she has undone until she gently pushes it off his shoulders and start on his pants. She undoes the buckle and lets his pants fall to his ankles. Then, she kisses along the top of his boxers slowly, slowly, pulling them down until she can't take the frustration any longer wanting to see his huge dick spring free as she rips them off and releases his manhood.

Gripping it, she begins to stroke up and down squeezing his balls and kissing all around it hearing him moan until she takes him in her mouth and begins to work, she teases the tip and hears him moan as his hands fly to her hair gripping her to him, then she brings him deeper, so his cock his the back of her throat and he moans even louder than before. Upon hearing his moan of pleasure she lets out a moan herself letting her mouth vibrate around him. He can't take it anymore and begins thrusting into her mouth as she bobs her head up and down his 10 inch cock sucking every inch she can reach while her hands attend to the rest she can't. She hums again and this time he can't take the sensations it brings as he grips her hair tighter to him and cums letting all his juices flow into her welcoming, warm and wet mouth.

"Fuck! Oh God Katniss!"

She continues to pump him until all his juices are swallowed and she makes sure that she hasn't missed any before moving up to face him. She kisses him forcefully letting him taste his own sweetly, sour flavour. Then, she pushes him back onto the bed and makes him sit on the edge.

She beings to give him a special birthday lap dance.

She stands in front of him with her back to him as she bends over and touches the floor wiggling her butt in his face as he gently smacks her. She smirks and turns to face him. She trails her nails along his muscular chest before sitting in his lap with her back against him as she grinds her ass into his erect cock. She reaches behind to unclasp her bra and once it's thrown away she pulls his hands to massage her breasts as one of her hands grabs his arm and the other grabs his hair, pulling his mouth to hers as they both moan with her increasing grinding movements.

Heat pools between her legs and he smirks being able to feel it through her panties. He decides that while she's incredibly sexy when she's in control, it's his turn now.

Before she can object he slides a hand down her body, still rocking against his as his hand makes contact with her drenched panties

"Fuck Katniss you're so damn wet for me" his fingers make an excruciatingly slow pace as they trail up and down her pussy over her panties. Just as she's about to object to him getting control he slips a finger underneath her panties and finds her clit. All coherent thought leaves her mind

"ahh Cato!"

He lowers her panties and runs a finger along her folds, stopping short of her sensitive bundle of nerves this time

"Cato, _please _don't tease me" she moans as she tries to relieve some of the frustration she feels without having his hands at her core

"Come on kitty kat, this is meant to be my birthday present, what I want for my birthday is to hear you beg for me" she pulls his face down to hers in an attempt to distract him and push his hands into her pussy but he knows her tricks and removes both his hands from her body. She groans. He picks her up and places her further onto the bed while he collects his discarded tie from the floor.

As he crawls across the bed Katniss feels her core ache to be touched, even more so than before after seeing his predatory eyes. He reaches her and forcefully pulls her so her hands are on the headboard and she's lying on the full length of the bed. He takes the tie and uses it to bound her hands to the headboard. She growls in annoyance.

"Now now, remember, you said we could make my thoughts a reality" he says as he drinks in the view before him and slowly drags his hand down her cleavage, across her stomach and onto her pubic bone.

"Tell me what you want Katniss" his head is lowered now to rest between her thighs as he plants open mouthed kisses everywhere but where she wants him to

"Please, Cato, I want you, I _need_ you, please fuck me the way only you can, please" his cock twitches at her words and he finally obliges to her wishes as his tongue darts out to taste her for the first time that night

"ahh!" she gasps at the instant pleasure. His tongue continues to pump in and out of her pussy, making 'come here' motions inside of her as his fingers twirl her clit. She struggles against her bonds wanting to push his head closer to her center as her hips buck uncontrollably.

"Oh God! YES! That feels soo good Cato! Ah! Fuck! Ah! Oh God baby yes, don't stop! More! Ah!"

He increases his pace and his tongue invades further into her pussy until she's crying out on the bed, completely at his mercy and completely horny as he sucks her cunt.

She's just about to cum when he pulls back from her, watching as she screams in protest, tugging even harder at her restraints wanting to finish it herself if he won't.

"Come on baby, tell me what you want" she starts rolling her hips towards him, trying to get some friction but he stays away

"I want you to make me cum Cato, I want you to make me see stars"

"Keep going" he encourages her

"I want you to fuck my pussy hard with your mouth, I want you to make me scream your name and finger my clit until I can't feel my legs"

"As you wish" he smirks before descending once again and doing just as she asked.

His tongue goes deeper into her than before as two of his fingers enter with his tongue and two play with her sensitive clit. Her hips move with his actions and as she rides his hands and mouth she can't help her head rolling back into the mattress as she screams

"Fuck! Cato! Ahhhhh!" she cums against his mouth and but he doesn't stop when she climaxes, instead he continues his actions at an even more intense pace causing her to cry out in escasty. She comes again screaming his name as her multiple orgasm gives her even more pleasure. Her body goes limp and he climbs up to kiss her, letting her taste herself as she had done to him. He unties her hands and watches as her chest rises and falls with each breath.

After a few minutes she recovers her strength and lets her hands wander down to his manhood, finding him hard for her again

"I think it's time I got back in control, don't you" he grins as she rolls them over so she can straddle his hips. She grabs his pulsing dick in her hand and rubs it along her folds a few times whimpering as it hits her clit. Then, she slams down on him hard and they both moan. His hands go to her hips and guide her movements as one of her hands goes to his chest and the other her her breast rolling her nipple between her fingers as he watches her bounce up and down.

Soon he feels her walls tightening around him, squeezing him and he can't help but sit up, changing the angle he's pumping into her at as they rock together. One of his large hands goes from his hip to her breast and he begins biting her exposed neck as her head rolls back.

"Ahhh harder Cato...oh God...this is so amazing!" her words turn him on even more and he begins to increase their pace thrusting into her with more force than ever before

"God Katniss, you're so fucking sexy, I just want to fuck you all day" they're both panting now but somehow she manages to reply

"Ahhh! Fine by me as long as you keep doing this! ahh!" he finds her g-spot and continues to crash into her, filling her completely

"Oh holy shit Kat...I'm cumming...fuck I'm cumming!"

"Fuck! Ah Cato, me too!"

They come together and collapse back onto the bed, both breathing heavily. Once they both recover from their amazing climaxes she leans up to his ear and whispers "Night's not over yet baby"

He smirks and starts massaging one of her perfectly plump breasts with his large left hand while his right makes its way down to her core. She stops him short of his destination though not willing to let him get control again no matter how much pleasure it brings her.

"tut tut Cato. This is _your _birthday so just lie down and relax while I make you feel more pleasure than you've ever experienced before" his grin widens as her tongue invades his mouth moving greedily with his own.

As they're kissing she moves them so she's once again sitting in his lap. Her hand moves down and takes his cock again. They only break the kiss when his moan can no longer be silenced. Their eyes lock as her hand begins moving up and down, up and down at an increasingly fast pace. He opens his mouth to moan again and she takes the opportunity to thrust her mouth onto his. Meanwhile, her hand increases speed again making sure to play with his tip. They fight in a tangled kiss each one determined to have their tongue dominant. Soon, Cato decides he's had enough and removes her hand from him. She gives him a questioning look but his face shows his playful and lustful mood so she doesn't voice her questions. Instead, she allows him to turn her onto her front, propped up by her forearms as he positions himself behind her. He slips one hand between them into her pussy checking that she's wet enough. She definitely is. Then, without another second of warning he plunges into her setting a violent pace making her pant and gasp every time he re-enters her. She meets him thrust for thrust unshamingly moaning his name as she does. They continue in this position until Katniss almost screams

"Please Cato, I can't keep myself up much longer if you keep going like that!" hearing her plea Cato changes position, never removing himself from her delicious core he places her on her side and lies behind her so they don't have to hold their weight as he continues pounding into her. With her hands free to do as they please, she reaches behind her and grips his hair bringing him to her lips for another scorching kiss as his merciless cock reaches her g-spot. She cries out and he bites down onto her shoulder to stop his scream escaping. As he starts feeling her walls clamp around him and his climax approaching quickly he reaches out and fondles her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I want to hear you scream when you cum for me, cum for me kitten"

Hearing his words Katniss is pushed over the edge and falls shuddering through her orgasm screaming her boyfriend's name at the top of her lungs. A few seconds later he cums too and bites her shoulder harder as he does making sure to leave a mark to tell everyone who she belongs to.

The couple lie together on the bed, shaking and breathing heavily riding out the waves of pleasure.

Once she's able to talk again she whispers "Happy birthday baby" making him kiss her forehead before replying

"Thanks Kitten, do I get this every year then?"

"If you're good maybe we can even get cake next year" he smiles wickedly at her already looking forward to licking cake off her gorgeous body

Although they both know they're going to have more hot birthday sex in the morning they also know that their legs are too shaky and they're too exhausted to continue tonight so instead they cuddle up together and settle in for a peaceful night's sleep.

Just as the bliss of dreams consume him Cato could swear he hears one last thing from the night of his birthday:

"I love you Cato"

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked how twisted my thoughts can be! Let me know what you thought in the reviews (BUT NO HATE COMMENTS ALLOWED! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY) :D**

**Although I wrote this story to preoccupy my time while I struggled with my other story it actually gave me loads of ideas for more story plot lines so don't worry if you are reading 'The Quest to find an engagement ring' I haven't given up and more chapters will be posted but in the mean time you will get a few more stories like this to entertain you. **

**Hope you liked it! **


End file.
